Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to transportation systems. More particularly, some embodiments disclosed herein relate to systems for facilitating ground transportation for aerial vehicles including, but not limited to, helicopters.
Description of the Related Art
The present disclosure relates to helicopter transport vehicles. Many helicopters make use of skids for support and stability when positioned on the ground, mainly to reduce the weight of the vehicle during flight. While a helicopter is highly maneuverable in the air, it is not easily maneuvered on the ground when it is supported by simple skids. In the past some small helicopters have been transported on the ground using simple manpower. More recently dollies have been used to transport helicopters on the ground; however current systems leave much to be desired. Specifically current designs do not allow for maneuvering in confined quarters and/or around sharp turns.
Therefore, a system and/or method which better facilitates maneuvering a helicopter on the ground more efficiently would be beneficial.